Learning To Fly
by YourLoveMovesMe
Summary: Blaine is a new transfer student who finds himself drawn to a very lost Kurt. Self harm.


Blaine's POV

Closing my locker I started walking down the hallway following the path the secretary in the front office had told me would take me to my first class. Walking down the hall I thought back to the talk I had with my dad towards the end of summer, the one that led to my being here.

"_We'll be moving in a few weeks. You should start to prepare your things for the movers." That was the first thing I heard once I walked into my fathers home office._

"_Where to this time?" Not that it really mattered. We'd be moving from there in a few months time anyway._

"_Ohio, but the position that I've taken is a little different this time"_

"_Different how?"_

"_If I like it the position is mines to keep"_

"_Keep? What does that mean"_

"_It means this is the last time we will be moving. We'll be there until you graduate"_

"_Graduate? That's three years from now. Are you sure we'll be there that long?"_

"_Yes Blaine I'm sure, I wouldn't have said it if I hadn't made sure. I've had my secretary look into it and there's a very nice all boys private school, Dalton Academy."_

"_Dalton" I said wondering if this one would be any different than the others._

"_Yes, it's the only private school within decent driving distance of where we'll be living"_

"_But they have public schools there too right?"_

"_I didn't bother to check but yes I would assume they do"_

"_Dad would it be possible for me to look into the public school?"_

"_Look into it? For what?"_

"_Well I was thinking, and I've attended private schools all of my life. Maybe I could give public school a try?"_

_Looking up from his desk my dad gave me a strange look. "Give it a try?"_

"_Yes sir, since we'll be there until graduation maybe I could give one of the public schools a try"_

"_I guess I don't see a problem with that. Let me know which one you've decided before the end of the week. Close the door on your way out"_

"_Yes sir"_

Three years, I can't even remember the last school that I attended for longer than six months, not that I really made a habit of remembering any of the schools, there was hardly ever enough time to make friends, or to bother joining any school clubs, it was probably for the best it just made it easier when it was time to pack up and move on. Though I was excited about the fact that I wouldn't be changing schools anymore, I was also more than a little apprehensive. Three years was a long time if this school turned out to not be a good fit. I just couldn't see going to yet another private school, being closed in with a bunch of privileged kids who don't care about anything but status and what daddy's money could buy them.

From what I had read, this school was a bit old but had just been remodeled and updated and it showed in the new looking red colored lockers and the black, red, and, white colored hall tile gleamed like it had been waxed within an inch of it's life. According to the paper in my hand, and the numbers on the classroom I was currently passing, the class I needed should be coming up soon. I really do hate arriving to class late on my first day, I hate having everyone stare at me when I walk into the room, I don't think I'm too late, just a few minutes, but I am late enough that I'm sure class had already started.

Opening the heavy classroom door I slowly entered as every head rose, and dozens of eyes follow my movements as I make my way to the teacher's desk, she scans over my schedule and hands the paper back to me with the class assignment for the day. Taking a quick scan of the room I noticed there was only one open seat, it was all the way in the back beside a kid with hair that was cut so severely short that I can't even tell if it's brown or blond. He seems to be the only person in class not staring at me, I doubt if he had even looked up when the door opened.

All of the seats were arranged into rows which was a lot better than those classrooms where the tables were grouped into fours, forcing you to look at a person every time you raised your head. Sitting down I was relieved to see the teacher had placed textbooks on every table which meant I didn't have to ask to share with someone else. The assignment seemed pretty basic, just a quick reading and then a short essay, nothing too complicated at the start of a new school year.

After ten or fifteen minutes I noticed my eyes were frequently taking glances of the boy seated next to me. I had yet to actually catch a glimpse of his face as his head had not come up since the moment I had walked into the classroom. The only thing I've been able to see is the side of his face, his skin was a little on the pale side, but so smooth and it made me wonder what the rest of his face will look like.

Letting my eyes travel I take in the rest of him. He's wearing an over sized hoodie even though it's September and the weather is still really warm outside, and very loose fitting jeans, and some type of brand named sneakers. It doesn't look like he has any kind of style going on, more like he was playing dress up in his father's clothes, but I could tell that these aren't hand me downs because everything looks new, just hanging loosely from his body like he intentionally bought the wrong size.

Starting to realize that I had been continuously starting at this boy for more than is acceptable, I turned my head and decided to start getting my things together as the bell should be ringing soon, but before I could stuff my things into my bag the bell sounded. Hoping to catch a quick look I turned to my neighbor just in time to see his back as he handed his work in to the teacher and walked out of the door. I'm not sure what it is about this guy, but he made me want to do something that I've felt before, a burning urge to meet him, to find out the color of his eyes, to talk to him, to maybe even be his friend?


End file.
